Two years
by fictionhashijackedmymind
Summary: It's been two years since Tris' initiation, and she and Tobias are training initiates. But when two initiates develop feelings for them, what will happen? Between annoying initiates and shopping-obsessed Christinas, Fourtris always pulls through. Super fluffy later in the story, and NO LEMONS. Worth reading, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I wake up to Tobias' arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I carefully get out of bed, trying not to wake him, and go look at the calendar. _Crap!_

"Tobias wake up." I yell. He shoots up in bed and I laugh at the panicked look on his face when he sees I'm not laying next to him.

"Initiates today." I laugh. "I get bathroom first."

Walking to the bathroom, Tobias catches me around the waist. "Not so fast." he says. He spins me around and kisses me, then walks away saying, "I'll get breakfast."

I smile and hop in the shower. When I get out, I put on some black skinny jeans, a black tank top that shows off my raven, and a bracelet to covet the tattoo on my wrist.

It says Four in fancy curvy letters, with a heart at the end. We decided to hide our relationship, so better safe than sorry. I quickly braid my hair, put on my combat boots, and walk into the kitchen.

Tobias is waiting, fully dressed in a black shirt that shows off his muscles (not complaining) and jeans with black sneakers. He hands me my muffin, takes my hand, and we walk to the net.

**Tobias POV**

Once at the net, we see Christina and Will already there, and we hear Max talking to the initiates on the building. I kiss Tris one last time, to make up for the rest of the day, and pull away when we hear a scream. I see a flash of red, and Tris lets go of my hand to help the person out of the net.

"What's your name?" Tris asks. "Think about it, you only get to pick once."

"Um…" the girl thinks, "Ansley." She says with confidence.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**Tris POV**

Once all of the initiates have jumped I survey a little of what we have to work with. There's Ansley, the first jumper. She's a former Amity, with blonde hair and green eyes. She kind of reminds me of myself.

There's Ethan, a former Erudite, and he seems like another Peter. Leah's a former Candor, and she reminds me a lot of Christina. She can't keep her mouth shut, and she's currently making friends with Ansley.

Austin is a former Erudite. Has brown hair and hazel eyes, pretty muscular. The only downside is that he keeps winking at me. He has to know he doesn't have a sliver of a chance. Erin is a former Candor, and I already hate her. She's currently checking out my boyfriend, and pulling down her black and white dress to show more cleavage. Slut.

Overall, we have ten transfers. Five Erudite, three Candor, and two Amity. There are no Abnegation this year.

"Alright!" Tobias yells. "Dauntless born with Will and Christina, transfers with Six and I."

We give them the usual tour of the compound, and when we're done, I look at the initiates faces and see that they're terrified. _Good. _I smirk. Next we show them their dormitories, and then the pit where we send them off to eat.

I sit down with Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Zeke as Tobias goes to get us food.

"We're going shopping in a little bit." Christina says. "Zeke is having a party for the initiates tonight." I groan.

Tobias comes back with my food, and when I'm finished eating Christina drags me off to shop.

* * *

Twenty stores and ten bags later, Christina finally says that we only have one more shop.

When I see the store she's planning on going in, I immediately start to walk away. Just as I almost get away, Christina grabs my arm and drags me into the lingerie store.

"Tris, Four will_ love_ it." She says. "And we're most likely playing Candor or Dauntless tonight, so you have to wear a cute bra in case you have to lose your shirt."

"NO!" I yell. When I get free, I turn around to see Tobias in the middle of the pit talking to Zeke. Christina notices and smirks.

"You don't want him to see you coming out of here, do you?" she asks, innocently.

"I hate you." I say. She just squeals and drags me inside the store.

* * *

After ten minutes of me refusing to try anything on, Christina forces me to let her buy me something. I don't know what it is, but I'm terrified to find out.

By the time we're done shopping, it's time to go to Marlene's apartment to get ready for the party. Once we get there, we open the door to see Marlene setting out curling irons, and Shauna setting out make up.

Oh joy.

**Hey! Thank you so much for reading this, I worked really hard on it. I have like 10 more chapters ready to post, so let me know what you think! The next chapters are super fluffy, and if you review i'll post them faster. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Marlene notices us standing in the doorway and ushers us farther into the room. "You guys! Go get dressed!" she says, while shoving us into her bedroom to change.

I sigh and pull out my dress. It's black, and it comes about to the middle of my thigh. It has a sweetheart neckline with silvery lace lining to top. Sighing, I start to pull it on when Christina stops me.

"No way." She says. "You're wearing what I bought you." She pulls out a black lacy bra and underwear.

"Hell no. There is no way I'm wearing that." I say

She groans. "Come on Tris! We're most likely playing candor or dauntless, and Four will LOVE IT!"

I sigh. "Okay." I take my dress of, put on the lingerie, black spandex booty shorts (in case of truth or dare), my dress, a nice black leather jacket, and silver three inch heels.

Christina grabs my arm once I'm done getting dressed and pulls me out of the bedroom. She shoves me into a chair and starts curling my hair as Marlene does my makeup.

When they're done, they lead me to Marlene's full body mirror. My dress gives me a little curves, and the gray eyeshadow Marlene put on me makes my gray-blue eyes pop. My lips are dark red, and I have a silver headband sitting atop my blonde curls. I actually look pretty.

Christina and Marlene squeal, and Shauna joins us. We start off to the party.

**Tobias POV**

When I get to Zeke's party, it's complete and utter chaos. All of the initiates are here, some random Dauntless people, and Tris is _not_ here.

I sigh and go sit down on the couch as I wait for her to arrive. Next time I look up, an initiate named Erin is standing in front of me. "Hey Four." She says, twirling her hair around one finger as she tries to be flirtatious.

"Initiate." I say. She blinks at that.

"Well," she says, regaining her composure, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"No I'm waiting for my girlfriend. Go away initiate."

"She doesn't have to know." She says, placing a hand on my knee.

"I said go away." I reply, taking her hand off of me. She scowls and walks away, only to be replaced by a _very _drunk Zeke.

"Hey man, what's up?" he yells, falling onto the couch beside me.

"Zeke, you're drunk. Go drink some water or something." I reply.

Before I finish that sentence, Zeke gets up and staggers to the bathroom before puking in the toilet. I shake my head, laughing at my best friend, when I see her.

Tris is here.

**Tris POV**

Uriah opens the door when we get to the party and we step inside. I immediately look for Tobias and see him sitting on the couch, mouth hanging open.

I smile and start to walk towards him as he stands up. When I reach him, he immediately wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Four!" I gasp in mock surprise, "I thought we were hiding our relationship?"

"Yeah, but seeing you in that dress… I just can't hold back." he replies. I blush.

He leans down and kisses me, his hands sliding to my hips as I wrap mine around his neck. I pull away and rest my head on his chest as we sway to the music.

"Alright!" Zeke yells. "If you aren't one of my close friends, get out."

"What?" Erin yells. "Why can't the initiates stay? This party's for us!"

"Because you're annoying." Zeke says.

"And, I start, "I hope you paid attention earlier, because if you can't find the dorms, you're sleeping in the hallway."

Erin scowls at me and leaves with the other initiates. Zeke slams the door behind them and tells us to sit in a circle. I know what's coming.

Candor or Dauntless.

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

"Alright!" Zeke claps his hands together, "You all know what we're doing, so sit down."

I look around and just sit in Tobias' lap because there isn't room anywhere else. Once I sit down, he wraps around my waist and rests his chin on my head. He's at least a foot taller than me, so it's funny when people see that we're going out.

"Who wants to go first?" Zeke asks.

"I will." Tobias says, shocking all of us. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to finally ask Shauna out." Zeke and Shauna flush a deep red.

Zeke looks at Shauna hopefully, and she nods and grabs his hand.

I can feel Tobias smiling against my skin, his deep laugh rumbling from his chest to mine. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says.

"Um, Candor?" I ask.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells, rolling onto his back.

Tobias glares at him, and I giggle as Uriah gulps. It's so funny to how I see Tobias compared to how other people see him. I see him as Tobias, my loving, caring, and amazing boyfriend. Others see him as Four, the scary and intimidating Dauntless prodigy.

"Ok, well, um…" Zeke says, causing me to laugh harder. He smirks. "Have you and Four done it yet?"

I blush deep red and shake my head while everyone else laughs. Tobias glares at them and kisses my neck, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Ask Uri." He whispers.

"Uri, Candor or—"

"Dauntless!" he yells. " I ain't no pansycake!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Finally ask Marlene out."

This causes them both to blush and Uriah says, "Mar, do you maybe want to go out sometime?" She nods her head smiling at him.

"Ok." Uriah smiles, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Tobias says. Uriah doesn't dare call him a pansycake. Shocker.

"What faction did you transfer from?"

Tobias lifts me off him and takes his shirt off. Uri groans and I sit back on Tobias' lap. He wraps his arms around me again, and when I lean back I can feel his muscles through my dress.

"Christina Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Candor. I don't trust your dares." She replies.

"Who in here has the best body?" he says, smirking. "And you can't say Will."

Christina blushes and mumbles something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, smirking.

"Four." Christina says, practically yelling. I blush deep red.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

**Uh oh, cliffhanger! I'll do my best to post soon. Sorry these chapters are so short! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"Dauntless." I reply. I'm not afraid of Christina.

She smirks. "I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

Blushing, I stand up and take Tobias' hand, pulling him into Zeke's coat closet.

"You're cute when you blush." Tobias says, pulling me against him. He kisses me softly on the lips, and my arms find their place around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

Tobias lifts me up and presses me against the wall, his hands on the bottoms of my thighs as his kisses become hungrier. He kisses my neck, my jaw, my collarbone, anywhere he can possibly reach.

I sigh contentedly. "Turns out you're not claustrophobic when we're kissing, huh?"

He just grunts in response, and I giggle as he pulls me closer, if that's even possible. He places three feather-light kisses against my ravens, and an especially long one against my new one, the one that stands for him. My hands slide over his rock hard abs before tangling back into his hair.

I pull his face back up to mine and kiss him with all the passion I feel for him. His hands slide farther up my legs, and I feel his tongue run over my bottom lip. I gratefully let him in, and he massages my tongue with his, his tongue moving over every part of my mouth.

And that's how they find us. Me pressed up against the wall with my legs wrapped around Tobias' waist. His hands rest on my butt, and my hands are tangled in his hair as his tongue massages mine. When they open the door, we spring apart, me blushing and Tobias looking quite satisfied.

"Alright lovebirds," Zeke says, laughing, "Time's up."

"You know, I think Tris and I are gonna head home." Tobias says. "It's the first day of training tomorrow, and we need our sleep."

"It's only 7:30!" Zeke protests.

"Yeah, well we need our energy."

"OK," Christina says, "Use protection!"

I blush and Tobias leads me out of the apartment.

* * *

**Tris POV**

My mind is wandering when Tobias stops to open the door. I smack into him and fall on my butt as Tobias' chuckles.

I groan and Tobias helps me up, face now serious. We walk inside, and the next thing I know I'm pressed up against the closed door with Tobias' feverishly kissing my neck.

I groan and wrap my legs once again around his waist, my hands exploring his muscled torso again. I run my fingers over his six pack, reveling in the feeling of his rock hard abs clenching underneath my fingers.

As Tobias works on leaving a hickey on my neck I gasp, "Tobias. You left your shirt at Zeke's."

He pulls away from my neck before kissing my ear. "I won't be needing it." he whispers huskily.

Tobias then proceeds to nibbling my earlobe and I involuntarily whimper, causing him to smile against my skin. As he kisses my jawline, I can feel his hands move to get my dress off. He slips it over my head, and I'm immediately grateful for Christina forcing me to wear lingerie.

Tobias' eyes roam over my half-naked body and I blush. He smiles at me, and I pull his head down to meet mine, and kiss him with all of the passion I have. He shoves his tongue into my mouth without asking for entrance, and I gasp.

I moan into his mouth as his hands travel around my body, from my ribcage to my thighs. Finally, he walks me over to the bed and lays me down with him hovering over me.

I pull away. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet." I look down, and he lifts my chin back up with his index finger.

"It's ok." he says. "I'll wait as long as you need." He kisses me one last time, and we both climb under the blankets.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

**Yeah, so this is pretty much a chapter of them making out, but I love it. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, finals have been keeping me occupied. Now that it's summer, I'll be updating a lot more. Thank you so much for all of your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning to Christina yelling in my ear. "Tris!" she yells. "You're late for training!"

I sit up and hastily pull up the blanket to cover myself, for I'm still only in a bra from Candor or Dauntless last night. She smirks and says, "Have fun last night?"

"Get out Christina."

"I want details—"

"Go away, we didn't do anything! We'll be there in 15 minutes!" I yell.

She walks out of the apartment looking disappointed, and closes the door behind her. I get out of bed and go to take a shower. Tobias is shaving at the counter, and once I'm in the shower I ask, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful." He replies.

I blush.

* * *

Tobias and I run down the halls hand in hand to the training room. Right before I open the door, Tobias lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Four!" I say. "Let me down! We're already late, and they're going to start wondering where we are sooner or later."

Tobias sets me down, but still has me in his arms. He leans down and whispers, "Later" in my ear.

I giggle and slip away from his grasp, forcing the heavy door open with my shoulder. Once inside, I start explaining what will be going on in initiation.

"Initiates." I start, "To get into Dauntless, you must go through two stages of initiation. Mental and physical."

"In the physical stage, you will learn how to throw knives, riflery, and to fight." Tobias says.

"The mental stage is a surprise." I say, smirking at their nervous faces.

"Throughout initiation, you will be ranked by Six and I." Tobias says. "Only ten of you, including the Dauntless Born will make it into Dauntless. The rest of you will either become factionless, or some commit suicide."

"What?" Erin yells. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Tobias says. "If you want to stay, you must work hard. You're dismissed for lunch. We'll start knife throwing this afternoon."

Once all of the initiates leave, I glance over at Tobias, who slightly glares at me. I smile. He smirks mischievously, and picks me up before racing to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Once we get to the cafeteria, we sit at the usual table with the usual group. I look at Christina and hope she got my message. I need her to distract Tris after training later.

"Tris, we're going shopping later." Christina says. I inwardly sigh with relief.

Tris groans exasperated and bangs her head on my shoulder.

"Well, while Tris calms down, I'm going to get food." I say. Once I stand up I mouth a silent thank you to Chris, and she smiles.

As I come back with food, I see an initiate, Austin I think, sit next to Tris and put his arm around her.

**Tris POV**

As I wait for Tobias to come back with food, I feel someone put their arm around my shoulder, and I immediately know it's not Tobias. It's Austin.

"Hey Six." He says, smiling. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"No, I have plans." I say, unwrapping his arm from my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asks, attempting to be seductive as he touches my thigh.

"Positive." I say, and I push him off of the bench onto the floor. That's when Tobias comes back with food.

"Nicely handled." He says, kissing my cheek. I bite into my hamburger, not noticing Austin walk away, looking furious.

* * *

Once we finish lunch, Tobias and I head back to the training room to set up for the afternoon. He sets up the targets (they're too heavy for me) and I set three knives in front of each target. When I'm done, we still have fifteen minutes until the initiates get back.

Tobias still isn't done with the targets, so I sit on a table and watch him set them up. I can see the muscles in his arms ripple everytime he moves a target.

He finishes with the last one and turns my way. When he sees me staring, he walks over to the table I'm sitting on.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Definitely." I reply. Then he's kissing me, hands trailing up my back, sending shivers up my spine.

My fingers find their place in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He nibbles on my lower lip, and I gladly let him enter. His tongue explores every part of my mouth as I tangle my fingers in his hair.

Before things get to heated, we hear someone clear throat.

Uh oh, cliffhanger! Please keep the reviews coming, and go check out another awesome story! It's called Escape With Love by cloverssb. It's awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I break apart to see the initiates staring at us. I look around and see Austin glaring at Tobias, and Erin glaring at me. I smirk and stick my tongue out at Erin. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Alright." Tobias says. "Get to a target and start throwing."

They all rush to a target and I see Ansley take the one in the middle. She picks up a knife and is about to throw when Ethan pushes her down.

"Hey!" I shout walking over to Ethan as Leah helps Ansley up. "You can take the target at the end."

He scowls at me and spits on my shoes. I'm about to punch him when Tobias comes up and hits him in the jaw. I feel my eyes tear up.

**Tobias POV**

When Ethan spit on Tris' shoes, I lost it. After I punched him, I kicked him in the stomach, effectively knocking him out. I look back at Tris and see her hands still raised, ready to strike. Then I see her eyes, tear up?

She turns to me and yells, "What the hell Four!"

I step back stunned. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" she yells.

_Why is she yelling at me? _"It's my job as your boyfriend to protect you!" I yell back. The initiates all gasp. They're all idiots for not knowing we're dating after they caught us making out.

"Well I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself!" With that she storms out of the training room, slamming the door behind her. I think I saw her wipe her eyes before she ran out.

I'm frozen, shocked at her outburst. "You're dismissed." I say, ushering the initiates out of the training room.

Erin turns around and says, "You know, if things don't work out, I'm available." She says this while trying to be seductive, but the only person who can be seductive is Tris.

I push her out of my way and run after Tris.

* * *

I look everywhere, the dorms, our apartment, she's not there. While I'm jogging through the pit, I almost smack myself in the face.

_The Chasm! _I run to the chasm and climb through the rocks, ignoring the spray of water, to our spot.

I can see Tris sitting there, her shoulders shaking as she cries. When I sit down next to her she jumps, apparently not hearing me.

She looks at me, tears still flowing from her striking blue-gray eyes, and gets up to walk away. I sigh and jump up, catching her by the waist before she reaches the next rock.

I spin her around so she's facing me, and pull her as close to me as possible. She stands there, unmoving as her tears stain my shirt. Her hands rest at her sides, her beautiful face expressionless as I hold her.

Then all at once she collapses against me, her small body shaking with sobs and apologies. I just hold her, telling her it's ok as she pulls me closer to her.

Once she calms down a little bit, I sit down and pull her into my lap. "What happened back there baby hippo?"

Tris giggles, and I smile at the fact that I helped cheer her up. Then she composes herself and says, "I don't want you to think I'm weak."

_Where did this come from?_ "Why would you think that?" I say, truly confused.

Tris sniffles and whispers one word:

"Peter."

**Uh oh. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias POV**

I freeze when she says his name and Tris stiffens. "What did he do to you?" I growl.

"One year ago I was walking to our room while you were at Zeke's place." Tris starts. "Peter and Al grabbed me and dragged me into an unoccupied room. Eric was sitting there, and he smiled when I came in."

I wrap my arms tighter around Tris' small frame when she mentions Eric. I'm gonna kill him. Silent tears still flowing down her face, she continues:

"They tied me to a chair and Eric grabbed a knife from the cupboard. They said if I didn't break up with you within the year they would kill you Tobias. I called for help and they cut my thigh."

I'm shocked. "Tris, why didn't you tell me this?"

"They said if I told you they'd kill you. I can't lose you Tobias."

I pull her tighter against me and kiss her forehead. "You don't have to worry Tris, you'll never lose me."

"That's the thing though." Tris whispers. "My year is up."

"Then we'll go to Max. He loves us, and he'll do anything we ask."

"But—"

"Tris." I say. "Look at me." She reluctantly raises her eyes up to mine. "I love you more than anything in the world. You're the only reason I get up in the morning, and if you think I'm going to lose you that easily, and lose you to those bastards, you're wrong."

Tris throws her arms around my neck and kisses me, her tear-stained cheeks rubbing against my dry ones. I pull body closer to mine and deepen the kiss. Her hands tangle in my hair and mine run over her back.

I pull away and lean my forehead against hers. "Let's go see Max."

* * *

One hour later, Eric and Peter are no longer Dauntless members for attempted murder. Tori's the new Dauntless leader, and Tris has gone shopping with Christina. I swear even if I died Christina would still make Tris go shopping with her.

Meanwhile, I'm going to the jewelry store. When I walk in, a little bell tinkles above my head, and a cheery old lady comes up to me.

"Hello Sweetheart. Can I help you?" she asks,

"Um, I'm here to buy a ring." I say. She leads me to a cabinet with dozens of rings to look through. I sigh and start looking.

After five minutes, I finally spot the perfect one. It's a silver band with a sapphire in the middle. Small diamonds surround the sapphire, and the silver, blue, and white remind me of Tris' eyes.

"That one." I say, pointing to the one. "Can I get it engraved?" I ask.

"Sure sweetheart." She says, taking out the ring. "What would you like it to say?"

I think for a second before saying, "How about an infinity symbol with the numbers Four and Six on either side?"

"Of course." The lady says. "It will be done in about five minutes. Take a seat while you're waiting."

I sit down in a plush red chair and wait. It's pretty amusing watching an old lady bustle around on a computer, all while checking the ring. Soon, the lady comes back. She hands me a small black box with the ring inside it and says, "Good luck."

Then I go home to get ready.

* * *

**Tris POV**

After two hours of torture with Christina, I finally get to head home. I open the door to find a completely different room.

The lights are off, and there are dozens of candles intricately placed around the room. There's a red blanket on the floor in front of the couch, with two hamburgers (typical Tobias) and a whole Dauntless cake resting on top of it. Then there's him.

Tobias stands in the corner of the room, wearing a black tuxedo and—no shoes. I giggle when I see that.

I'm really glad Christina forced me to wear my new clothes now. I have a dark purple dress on, that comes about mid-thigh, and—embarassingly enough—a black pushup bra that makes me look like I have some cleavage. She also shoved me into deathtraps that she calls high-heels. I shut the door behind me, and Tobias takes two long strides forward before wrapping me in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He says, his breath tickling my hair. He steps away and takes my hand, leading me to the blanket.

We sit down and I ask, "What's all of this for?"

"Well, I thought you could use a little cheering up after this morning," he starts, and I look down, remembering our conversation, "But it's also to celebrate." He smirks.

"What are we celebrating?" I ask, as he runs his thumb over my knuckles.

"Peter and Eric are factionless now for attempted murder." He says. "Tori's the new Dauntless Leader."

I gasp, shocked at the news. "What about Al?"

"He's just going to jail." Tobias says bitterly. "Apparently Max doesn't see him as to much of a threat to kick out of Dauntless."

**I love this chapter. The next chapter is the proposal, and pretty much just them making out the whole time. Thank you so much for waiting, I'm sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to be more frequent. Keep your reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias POV**

After I tell her this, we both dig into our food. I watch her eat her hamburger, her delicate fingers picking at it.

I can't take it anymore so I lean forward and kiss her softly, slowly lowering her onto her back. I run my hands up and down her sides as I kiss her, and then trace the bottom of her dress with my fingers. She whimpers and I smile, moving my lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

As I kiss her there, I slowly put my hands underneath her dress onto her bare thighs. She moans and I smirk as she pulls my lips back to her mouth. I rest my hands on her hips and squeeze tightly, and her head falls back on the floor.

I smirk again and kiss up her neck to her ear, hands caressing her thighs. I kiss own to her sweet collarbone and suck until I'm positive there will be a mark. Reluctantly I pull away, remembering the purpose of tonight.

Tris pouts and I laugh at how ridiculous she looks. I hand her a slice of Dauntless Cake and we both dig in. Once I finish my slice I walk to the kitchen to get us some wine.

When I come back, I set the glasses on the end table and turn to see that Tris isn't there anymore. I'm momentarily confused until I feel a pair of small arms wrap around me from behind. How she snuck up on me with high heels on I'll never know.

I turn around and kiss her once before getting down on one knee. Her breath hitches and she steps back, hands flying up to her mouth.

"Beatrice Prior." I start. "I have known and loved you for two years now and have relished in every second of it. You are the only person that can make me smile, and when you're gone, I miss you every second. Will you do me the honor in being my wife?"

By the end of my speech, Tris is crying and she nods her head frantically. I slip the ring on her shaking finger. Finally I stand up and wrap my arms around her. She smiles when she sees the engraving.

She pulls away and I wipe the tears off of her face. "Did you rehearse that speech?" she asks.

"Yeah I practiced it fifty times in front of the bathroom mirror." I reply, completely pokerfaced.

She giggles. "You didn't have to get me such a nice ring Tobias."

I kiss her knuckles and say, "You deserve the world and more."

She flushes bright red, and that's when I lose it. I pick her up and push her up against the wall. I slide my tongue over her lip and she immediately opens her mouth. My hands go underneath her dress to her thighs and she shivers. I lightly push my hips into hers and she moans, her head falling onto my shoulder.

I move my kisses to her neck, feverishly biting and sucking on her pulse points. She moans again and I rush her into our bedroom.

**Tris POV**

He sets me down on the bed and I fall back as he lies on top of me. He smiles and lowers his head to kiss my neck once again. I whimper and he continues. He sits up, uttering something between a groan and a curse as he slides his jacket onto the floor. My hands fiddle with his tie as he attacks my neck again. Once his tie his gone, I undo the buttons on his shirt before tossing that on the floor as well.

My hands run over his perfectly toned abs and I smile when I feel him shiver at my touch. His hands find the zipper on my dress and he looks at me questioningly. I nod my head and he pulls my dress off to reveal my black lacey bra and underwear. He ogles at me and I blush, trying to put my arms back over my chest.

He stops me and says, "You're beautiful."

I blush again and his hands travel across any bare skin they can find. My hands find his chest and he kisses me again, his tongue exploring every part of my mouth. I moan into his mouth and he smiles.

When I reach for his belt buckle he stiffens. "Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod my head and he kisses me, fighting off all of the fear that was inside my head.

**So, you all know what happens next… Keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
